


New Girl

by NoirRosaleen



Category: Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Karma - Freeform, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Sex Addiction, Sex Alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirRosaleen/pseuds/NoirRosaleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly had been looking for a way to escape...</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I can't actually remember what prompted this. A plot bunny just kinda leapt into my head, and since it didn't strike me as something that needed a lot of depth, I tossed this out between work and my weekly D&D session. I am a vengeful bitch.

Molly had been in Cardiff for a week when it happened. While she was sitting in her flat and watching crap telly, there was a terrific BOOM outside. She froze for a moment, terrified that he'd found her. Then reason kicked in – that hadn't sounded like an explosion. She found herself on her feet and at the door to her apartment, hesitated, then went outside like all her neighbours were doing. Blending in sounded like a Very Good Idea.

“What was that?” she asked Mr. Roberts, who lived next door in an actual house and had been outside grilling, by the look of his apron and spatula.

“Giant meteor, I reckon!” he replied excitedly. “Saw it overhead, didn't I, and it kept getting bigger, and landed somewhere over there!” He waved a hand vaguely north-ish, toward the centre of town.

“Oh my god, people could be hurt!” she exclaimed, and before she quite knew what she was doing, she took off on foot.

This was not blending in, and probably not a Very Good Idea, but somehow she was doing it anyway. The streets were a bit crowded, so she ducked through an alleyway, hoping it would lead through to a less busy area.

Instead, halfway down the alley, there was...something. Molly stopped dead, or as close as she could manage. A glowing, sparkling purple cloud was drifting – no, moving purposefully down the alley. Before she'd wrapped her head around the idea of a self-moving cloud, it had backed her up against the wall, and suddenly it was pouring into her. She would have screamed, but the inhale turned slower, and then there was a voice in her head.

_We are going to feel SO GOOD..._

~~~~~

Afterward, after the cloud, and the club, and the boy – he couldn't have been more than twenty – Molly sat in her shower and cried. The thing inside her had just sucked him up, killed him, and it had used her body to do it with. And it wanted to do it again. She could feel it pushing at her, fighting for control, but she pushed it back down with uncharacteristic fierceness. She wasn't a killer! Nobody deserved this! It would win, though, she could feel it. Maybe not today, or even tomorrow, but...

_More, more, MORE! There must be SOMEBODY!_

Stilling mid-sob, Molly felt a shock. Yes, there was somebody she could do this to, somebody she couldn't figure out how to hide from forever anyway...

~~~~~

“You weren't that hard to find, Molls. Did you think you could escape me?”

Once, Jim's – Moriarty's – cruelly smiling face would have frightened her to tears. She'd seen what he'd done, what he was capable of, and the thought of him doing something to her had her waking screaming from nightmares for weeks. Now, though, she just looked at the man in front of her with something akin to pity.

“I could kill you, you know,” she said softly. “I really could.”

“Ooh, threats? What, because of my little game with Sherlock?” Moriarty dropped his voice and leaned in. “Are you jealous, Molly darling?”

“Did you ever love me, Jim?” she asked a little sadly. “Or were you only dating me to get to Sherlock?”

“What do you want? Undying declarations of love?” He sneered a little on the last word, snaking his head back and forth as he pulled away from her, into the shadows of her darkened flat. “You were a means to an end.”

“You could have left me alone. You could have saved yourself,” she said, and started unbuttoning her shirt.

“Like you could hurt me.” His flat inflection matched the rejection of his crossed arms.

Molly laughed, then, and threw off her shirt. _Hurt you? We don't want to hurt you. We're going to make you feel good..._

On his next inhale, Moriarty's eyes widened. In the dark, and with his black eyes, she couldn't see it, but Molly knew his pupils had just dilated to their fullest extent. Unconsciously, even unwillingly, he pushed himself away from the counter and crossed the room to her, moving faster with every step. She let him crush her against him, his lips bruising hers.

Moriarty was much crueler than the Jim she had known. He savaged her neck, her breasts, tearing her pyjama bottoms in his haste. This wasn't the lovemaking she had shared with her boyfriend, this was her enemy fucking her, marking his claim on her body. She was just as vicious in return, biting, scratching hard enough to draw blood. She would only get this one time for her revenge, and though it might end in his pleasure, she was going to hurt him along the way. The thing in her would make him cum no matter how much pain she caused him, she knew, so everything she could do, she did.

At the end, feeling him getting more frantic, she panted in his ear, “This is for me; this is for Sherlock; this is for everyone you've hurt.” And she pulled his head away from her by the hair as hard as she could, tearing it out almost, so she could watch the panic just before he turned into a pile of dust on her floor.


End file.
